


Prophecy

by Klarolineshippers



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolineshippers/pseuds/Klarolineshippers
Summary: 3x17 The Originals AlternativaCosa sarebbe successo se al posto di Matt Donovan, i Mikealson avessero incontrato Caroline? Il piccolo vampiro biondo, avrebbe aiuto gli originali?Come un semplice incontro ha cambiato la profezia e salvato i MikealsonUn piccolo scatto ambientato quando Finn venne morso nei boschi di Mystic Falls. Ho immaginato che Marcel abbia accompagnato Finn ed Elijah a Mystic Falls per salvare Freya da Lucien. Stefan non è mai andato a New Orleans da Klaus, lui e Caroline non stanno insieme anche se c'è stato qualcosa. Caroline è a Mystic Falls e non è mai stata incinta
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Prophecy

"Elijah?" una voce sorpresa fece voltare i presenti. Una bionda la guardò incuriosita, cercando di ricordare dove l'avesse vista. Era presente anche un uomo di colore che la scrutò la figura. Elijah sorreggeva un dolorante Finn e guardò con curioso interesse il piccolo vampiro davanti a lui  
"Signorina Forbes, cosa sta succedendo?" disse indicando la totale mancanza di persone nella città  
"Caroline. Comunque non è il posto giusto per parlare, hai le chiavi della tua villa?" chiese guardandosi intorno con circospezione, mentre Elijah annuì  
"Si ma devo tornare a New Orleans, mio fratello sta morendo" spiegò gentilmente Elijah, mentre Caroline si chiedeva silenziosamente come avesse fatto a tornare in vita l'originale  
"Anche se prendi il primo volo, non arriverai in tempo da Klaus, forse ho qualcosa che potrebbe aiutarti, ma dobbiamo andare via da qui, non è sicuro" spiegò Caroline  
"Sei solo un piccolo vampiro, e anche se sei piuttosto attraente, non vedo come potresti aiutarci. O perchè dovresti farlo"  
"Marcel" lo riprese Elijah  
"Non vedo il motivo di darti delle spiegazioni" rispose piccata Caroline  
La verità è che non sapeva nemmeno lei perchè li stava aiutando. Forse era il senso di colpa per aver preso parte al piano dell'uccisione di Finn e quindi salvargli la vita, avrebbe alleviato la colpa, anche se non avrebbe riportato in vita le persone morte con lui  
"Bene Caroline, seguici" Elijah sperò vivamente che Rebekah e i suoi pettegolezzi, fossero attendibili. La sorella gli aveva rivelato come dovessero alla bionda di Mystic Falls, la salvezza di Thierry, anni prima, sostenendo che suo fratello avesse una vera e propria ossessione per lei  
"Datemi cinque minuti e vi raggiungo alla villa" rispose il piccolo vampiro biondo. Poi li guardò andarsene, e ignorò le occhiate sospettose che le venivano rivolte  
"Possiamo fidarci?" chiese a bassa voce la bionda, ma l'udito di Caroline lo colse ugualmente  
"Niklaus si è fidato di lei in passato, quindi si sorella, possiamo fidarci. Tra tutti i vampiri in questa città, è il più innocuo" rispose Elijah. Caroline sbarrò gli occhi quando la sentì chiamare sorella. A parte Rebekah, non era mai stata menzionata alcuna sorella in vita, quindi questa era decisamente una novità.  
Dopo essere passata da casa sua e aver inviato a Valerie l'indirizzo dei Mikealson, andò spedita nella villa, dove non metteva piede da anni.  
Li trovo in soggiorno, Finn steso in un divano, la testa sulle ginocchia della bionda. L'uomo che aveva capito chiamarsi Marcel, si stava nervosamente torturando le mani, mentre Elijah camminava avanti e indietro  
"Questa è una fiala del sangue di Klaus" disse ad Elijah porgendogliela, mentre lui sbarrò gli occhi "Tuttavia se quello non è un morso di lupo mannaro, non penso che potrebbe fare molto" continuò  
"Quindi tu arrivi con una fiala di sangue, sostenendo che sia di Klaus e informandoci che non farà effetto. E noi dovremmo crederti?" le chiese Marcel incredulo, mentre scuoteva la testa  
"Percepisco che sei un vampiro, sei mai stato morso?" chiese Caroline con tono di sfida  
"Si" rispose allargando le braccia  
"Quindi se sei ancora qui, suppongo che Klaus ti abbia guarito" gli fece notare piccata, facendo inarcare le sopracciglia dei Mikealson nella stanza  
"E quindi? Questo non spiega nulla" la derise Marcel  
"Ma se hai bevuto il sangue di Klaus, sai che il suo sangue ha un sapore diverso" gli fece notare ovvia Caroline  
"Eravate compagni di letto o cosa?" sbuffò Marcel facendo infuriare la bionda  
"Non che ti deva spiegazioni, ma no" piccola bugia, aveva assaggiato il sangue di Klaus anche nei boschi, ma non erano affari di questo vampiro "Ad ogni modo grazie a lui ho sperimentato non uno, ma ben due morsi ibridi, quindi se sono ancora qua, è perchè alla fine sono stata guarita" gli rispose piccata "Ora puoi prendere una goccia del sangue e constatare che non ti sto mentendo" concluse irritata. Elijah porse la fiala alla sorella e lei cantilenò qualcosa prima di farla bere a Finn  
"Il sangue è di Niklaus" spiegò ad Elijah, e Caroline capì che stava facendo qualche stregoneria per assicurarsi che non stesse mentendo  
"Non fa effetto" piagnucolò Finn  
"Ecco che passiamo al piano B" sbuffò Caroline prendendo il telefono e mandando un messaggio a Valerie, dicendole che poteva venire, prima di rimetterlo nella tasca posteriore dei jeans "Quindi come fai esattamente ad essere una strega ma essere sorella degli originali?" chiese Caroline alla bionda  
"Lei è la nostra nuovissima sorella Freya, è una lunga storia. Cosa intendi per biano B?" Elijah era incuriosito dal perchè la bionda li stesse aiutando  
"Freya come la bambina morta di peste nel vecchio mondo, più di 1000 anni fa? Non la definirei nuova" esclamò la bionda facendo ridere Marcel e sorprendendo Freya  
"Tu come fai a sapere questo?" le chiese la strega sorpresa  
"Rebekah ha raccontato la storia degli originali ad Elena una mia amica"  
"E la signorina Gilbert come sta?" chiese Elijah, pentendosi della domanda quando vide l'espressione della bionda rattristarsi  
"Elena è in un coma magico. Resterà addormentata fino a quando Bonnie vivrà" spiegò Caroline, prima che un rumore alla porta la interrompesse "Questa deve essere la soluzione ai vostri problemi" disse enigmaticamente, prima che Valerie facesse capolino dalla porta  
"Ho sempre pensato che fosse molto più bella della pensione dei Salvatore questa villa, e vederla dall'interno me lo conferma. Avresti dovuto dirmi che conoscevi i proprietari, avrei chiesto un tour o pagato un affitto pur di vivere qua" si lamentò l'eretica  
"Divaga più tardi, ho bisogno che sifoni il morso sul collo di quell'originale" le rispose Caroline, indicando Finn sul divano  
"Originale?" chiese sbarrando gli occhi  
"Siamo nella casa del grande ibrido cattivo, il che significa che se non guarisci suo fratello, ti darà la caccia per i prossimi 500 anni. Prendi come esempio Katherine, la donna che hai visto raffigurata nella pensione dei Salvatore, ha solo preservato la sua vita e lui ha deciso di porre fine alla sua" Caroline non si preoccupò di nascondere le minacce, sapeva dopo essere stata prigioniera, che gli eretici temevano una sola persona: Klaus.  
"Se lo salvo, Klaus non toccherà me o la mia famiglia?" chiese Valerie cercando di scendere a compromessi. Di certo quando aveva ricevuto il messaggio di Caroline, non si aspettava che le chiedesse un favore, e neppure che conoscesse il più grande distruttore del mondo  
"Non toccherà te, anche se potrei sempre dirgli di come mi hai incantenato e torturato per settimane" un sorriso da Miss Mystic Falls comparve sulle labbra della bionda, facendo deglutire l'eretica che si avvicinò silenziosamente all'originale  
"Cosa stai facendo?" chiese Freya sospettosa  
"Lasciala lavorare. Deve solo sifonare il morso. Lei è un'eretica, un ibrido strega/vampiro" spiegò Caroline  
I tre osservarono colpiti, il morso rimarginarsi e Finn riprendere conoscienza. Caroline fece un cenno di assenso a Valerie e la concedò  
"Pensavo che gli eretici fossero estinti" Elijah sembrava sorpreso dalla soluzione della bionda, di certo la sua famiglia le doveva molto  
"Come hai fatto a sapere che poteva farlo?" le chiese Freya incuriosita  
"I morsi sono infettivi perchè sono magici, il che significa che, come dimostra la paternità di Klaus, la magia ha sempre una scappatoia. E quindi c'è sempre un contro incantesimo" spiegò il giovane vampiro  
"E hai minacciato quell'ibrido senza ritegno, ora capisco perchè Klaus si fida di te al tal punto da darti il suo sangue" constatò Marcel  
"Gli eretici hanno preso il controllo di Mystic Falls, ma conoscere le debolezze dei propri nemici, può essere utile" spiegò Caroline  
"La città è vuota per questo motivo?" Freya sembrava incuriosita dalla forza e dal coraggio del vampiro  
"Era l'unico modo per salvare gli umani. Gli eretici ne avevano già uccisi una decina, non potevamo permettere che altri innocenti morissero" il viso di Freya s'illuminò notando l'umanità del vampiro e finalmente ricollegò il volto della bionda ad uno dei ricordi di suo fratello  
"Chiunque sia capace di amare, può essere salvato" recitò Freya facendo sbarrare gli occhi di Caroline  
"O mio Dio" furono le uniche parole che uscirono dalla bocca del vampiro, quando si accorse che la strega stava accennando ad una delle sue conversazioni con Klaus  
"Roma, Parigi, Tokyo.. tu sei la ragazza che ha accompagnato Niklaus al ballo di nostra madre" constatò Freya  
"Freya ha avuto accesso ai ricordi dei miei fratelli lo scorso anno, a causa di un problema a New Orleans. Mio fratello ha mille anni di storia, quindi ha impiegato un pò di tempo a riconoscerla" le disse Elijah  
"Questo è" Caroline si zittì cercando di trovare un termine adatto  
"Inquietante, come tutti i Mikealson" rise Marcel  
"Comunque il mio lavoro qui è terminato, spero che riusciate ad avere la meglio su quel vampiro potenziato" esclamò Caroline riferendosi a Lucien  
"Non potremo mai ringraziarla abbastanza signorina Forbes" le disse Elijah prendendole le mani riconoscente "Se possiamo fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, non esiti a chiedere"  
"Qualcosa ci sarebbe. Se riuscissi a trovare un contro incantesimo nei grimori di tua madre per salvare Elena, quello sarebbe un aiuto veramente apprezzato" gli rispose Caroline facendo annuire l'originale  
"Lo farò, puoi starne certa" Elijah le lasciò le mani, e si voltò verso suo fratello per vedere se stava bene  
"C'è un'altra cosa" lo interruppe Caroline, facendo inarcare le sopracciglia a Freya e sbuffare Marcel "Una persona tempo fa, ti ha lasciato una lettera, mi ha chiesto di dartela prima di morire. Tu non sei mai venuto e Klaus non era la persona giusta per fartela avere. Te l'ho lasciata nella tua stanza al piano di sopra, insieme ad un bracciale che pensavo potessi essere felice di avere" disse la bionda, facendo congelare sul posto l'originale  
"Katerina?" chiese per averne la conferma  
"Si, anche se non sei venuto sul suo letto di morte a darle un addio, credo che dovresti averla lo stesso. Adesso vado, ma vi consiglio di andare via da Mystic Falls velocemente, non vi conviene restare intrappolati in questo casino nuovamente" detto ciò Caroline uscì dalla villa, lasciando tutti sorpresi

New Orleans, Poche Ore Dopo  
Klaus era tornato in fretta al composto, aspettando che Finn tornasse a casa. Non aveva avuto più loro notizie, da quando Freya lo aveva supplicato di tornare a casa per dare il suo sangue Finn. Ora lui, Hayley, Rebekah, Kol, Camille, Davina e Vincent, aspettavano con ansia nel cortile del composto.  
"Fratello" esclamò Finn prima di abbracciare Klaus con riconoscenza, Klaus lo guardò confuso "Grazie" disse ancora  
"Non ti ho ancora dato il mio sangue, dov'è il morso?" chiese preoccupato, allontandosi per osservarlo meglio  
"La signorina Forbes ha risolto il nostro problema" gli fece notare Elijah, mentre l'espressione sorpresa, felice e compiaciuta di Klaus, fece inarcare le sopracciglia a Freya  
"Caroline Forbes?" chiese Hayley  
"Maledetto inferno" mormorò Rebekah  
"Quindi quella piccola cosa gustosa aveva il tuo sangue?" chiese retoricamente Kol  
"Dal momento che a Mystic Falls, i vampiri hanno una strana tendenza a farsi mordere dai lupi, mi assicuro di non dover prendere il primo aereo ogni volta che si cacciano nei guai" rispose Klaus confermando le parole di Kol. Klaus fu sorpreso nel sapere che Caroline avesse aiutato la sua famiglia, ma del resto, lei non riusciva proprio a restare in disparte e guardare qualcuno soffrire  
"E pensare che qui dobbiamo elemosinarlo il tuo sangue" scosse la testa Marcel "Anche se capisco perchè ti piace, ha un bel fuoco dentro" continuò il vampiro, beccandosi un'occhiataccia da Klaus  
"In ogni caso non ha funzionato. Il tuo sangue non è la cura" li interruppe Freya  
"Che cosa intendi dire sorella?" uno sconvolto Klaus, osservò i suoi fratelli aspettando una risposta "Pensavo che aveste detto che Caroline vi aveva aiutato" gli fece notare l'ibrido  
"Caroline ha capito che il tuo sangue non era la soluzione, così ha chiamato una strega sifone, e le ha fatto sifonare il veleno di Lucien" spiegò Freya  
"Gli eretici sono a Mystic Falls, questo ha senso" disse Klaus pensieroso  
"C'è un'altra cosa" esclamò Freya attirando nuovamente l'attenzione su di sè  
"Cosa?" domandò Vincent preoccupato  
"La profezia è cambiata, e nessuno dei Mikealson cadrà. Sembra che l'aiuto di questo giovane vampiro ci abbia salvato tutti" disse Freya con un enorme sorriso sul volto  
"Non capisco sorella" Klaus guardò Freya senza parole, cercando di afferrare le sue parole

Flashbak  
Mystic Falls, Poche ore prima  
Quando Caroline aveva chiuso la porta, Freya cadde a terra urlando di dolore  
"Sorella" urlò Elijah avvicinandosi a lei e chinandosi al suo fianco  
"Perirete tutti, uno per mano di un amico, uno di un nemico e uno di un familiare, ma se entro l'anno corrente, riuscirete a trovare una soluzione al mostro creato per distruggere i Mikealson, la razza dei vampiri sarà salvata" Freya parlò con voce rauca, scioccando i presenti

New Orleans, Presente

"Devi aver fatto colpo se c'è qualcuno disposto ad aiutarti" sbuffò Davina, anche se sollevata per il nuovo sviluppo degli eventi  
"Chiamo Caroline" disse Klaus  
"Si può sapere chi è? Non l'hai mai nominata, nemmeno nelle tue memorie" fece presente Cami, che non tentò di nascondere il suo fastidio per questo vampiro sconosciuto che aveva risolto le cose, e aveva abbastanza fiducia di Klaus, da tenere il suo sangue come trofeo  
"Non ne ho mai parlato, perchè volevo proteggerla dai miei nemici" spiegò l'ibrido, prima di voltarsi ed entrare dentro  
"Fratello" lo richiamò Elijah seguendolo "Katerina mi ha lasciato una lettera e c'è qualcosa scritto anche per te"

Mystic Falls, Due giorni dopo  
"Care, è arrivata questa per te" disse Matt porgendole una busta, entrando nella villa dei Lockwood, dove i Salvatore, Bonnie ed Enzo risiedevano. Caroline l'aprì, conteneva più fogli, il primo veniva da Elijah, era un pezzo di grimorio  
"La nostra famiglia è salva, grazie al suo aiuto Miss Forbes, la profezia è stata modificata. Questo è l'incantesimo che mi aveva chiesto, se la signorina Bennet ha dei dubbi, può contattare mia sorella Freya, le lascio un recapito. Con affetto, Elijah" lesse Caroline porgendo ad una scioccata Bonnie l'incantesimo. Poi Caroline tornò a guardare la busta e raccolse due fogli, il primo era un disegno di Klaus, molto simile a quello che lei aveva strappato due anni prima  
"However long it takes, romantico" lesse Enzo, da sopra la sua spalla, prima che Caroline gli lanciasse un'occhiataccia e si alzasse per andare a leggere privatamente la lettera  
"Aspetta Blondie, cosa ti ha scritto Klaus?" urlò Damon "Io gli ho dato consigli su come conquistarti, è il minimo che tu possa fare" s'imputò il maggiore dei Salvatore, mentre Caroline scosse la testa con un sorriso  
"Mia carissima Caroline,  
Non so neanche da dove iniziare a ringraziarti. Ma prendo spunto dalle parole che Katerina mi ha lasciato nella lettera per Elijah. Amo mia figlia, ma se la amo e grazie all'amore che tu mi hai insegnato a dimostare. Mi dispiace non averti detto di Hayley, è stato un errore dettato dal vino, ma mi ha regalato una gioia. A volte racconto ad Hope della donna bella, forte e piena di luce che ha visto in me dell'umanità. Katerina diceva che nonostante tu avessi fatto a brandelli il mio disegno, che sono sorpreso tu avessi tenuto, eri triste mentre veniva fatto a pezzi da un tagliacarte, motivo per cui ho deciso di fartene un altro. Spero che la mia memoria, sia buona come allora e di averti reso abbastanza giustizia. Spero ancora di vederti alla mia porta un giorno, e anche se spero di non dover aspettare un secolo, voglio ancora essere il tuo ultimo amore, qualunque sia l'attesa.  
Con amore, Klaus"

New Orleans, Una Settimana Dopo  
"Klaus, solo perchè sono diventata un vampiro, e all'inizio non ho avuto il mio miglior atteggiamento, non significa che non ti amo ancora. E sappiamo entrambi che mi ami anche tu" Camille era seduta nello studio di Klaus, provando a far capire all'uomo davanti a sè che non era un crimine amare  
"Camille, sono affezionato a te, ma mi sono reso conto che non sono innamorato. Ci tengo a te, questo non cambia, ma è giusto che io sia sincero nei tuoi confronti. Meriti un uomo che ti ami e ti rispetti, più di quanto possa fare io" le disse con sincerità  
"Ma io voglio te, io amo te" rispose Camille con gli occhi lucidi. I due furono interrotti dall'ingresso di Elijah  
"Fratello, devi venire alla porta, è urgente"  
"Elijah, sto parlando con Camille. Dacci cinque minuti" lo interruppe Klaus  
"Bene Niklaus, sono sicuro che Marcel sarà lieto di intrattenere la signorina Forbes mentre voi due finite di parlare. Con permesso io vado" Elijah ebbe appena il tempo di finire la frase, che Klaus lo gettò da parte e corse fuori, lasciando indietro una perplessa e furiosa Camille  
"Ciao, amore" esclamò Klaus quando vide la sua bionda preferita appoggiata al retro di una poltrona, mentre giocherellava con una bottiglia di champagne  
"Pensavo fosse la nostra cosa" disse con un sorriso sincero, mentre si mordicchiava il labbro nervosa  
"Pensavo non avessimo niente" la prese in giro, prima di prendere la bottiglia dalle sue mani, poggiarla in un tavolo e tirarla tra le sue braccia  
"Abbiamo sempre quel tour di New Orleans che mi hai promesso nel messaggio in segreteria" sussurrò Caroline, appoggiando la sua fronte su quella dell'ibrido e mettendo le sue braccia attorno al suo collo. Klaus avrebbe voluto farle notare che non aveva mai risposto a quel messaggio, e che era felice se ne ricordasse ancora, ma in quel momento l'unica cosa che voleva era baciarla. Fece schiantare le sue labbra su quelle di Caroline, che ricambiò con fervore il bacio.  
"Corpo giusto, momento giusto, attrezzatura giusta" le disse sulle labbra, prima di afferrarla e farla lampeggiare nella sua stanza


End file.
